RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children/Flip-Flop Revolution
"Flip-Flop Revolution" is the sixteenth episode of RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children. Plot synopsis The kids fall ill to Flippy Floppy Syndrome, as the parents try to cure them. It's pretty wild. Transcript (Kids be doing kid stuff) Reuben: Hey guys! Look here! (The kids look at a strange looking plant.) Adelaide: Alright, time to recklessly touch the everliving fuck out of this plant. (She reaches for one of it's leaves, but someone grabs her arm to stop her.) Laura: Adelaide, don't. You don't know what its made of- (Reuben grabs it and rubs it on the crew; A few complain while a few don't) Laura: Reuben, you maniac! You don't know what you could be doing! Oliver: Yeah! Reuben: Relax, it's just a plant! When has a plant ever hurt anyone? Marinus: I could name several examples... Reuben: Ok bookwor- Um, guys, do you see this? (Reuben and the others are turning grey as the kids freak out.) Kea: Dude, what's happening to you?! Reuben: It's happening to you too, Kea! In fact, its happening to ALL of us! Kea: Really? (looks at himself) Ack! I'm losing color! (The parents drive up.) Oliver: Oh dear! What will happen when our parents see us like this? Reuben: Maybe they won't notice. Laura: Reuben, you can't be serious! (Reuben shrugs.) Ivy: Alright kids, time to go home! (The kids go with their parents, who somehow doesn't notice how they look.) (Reuben and Laura look at each other. Reuben seems rather relieved and pleased with himself.) (Cut to: Ivy's house) Ivy: Kids! It's time for dinner! (The family is seated at the dinner table.) (Manic begins to notice that the kids have unusual looks on their faces.) Manic: So... how was everyone's day today? Matilda: I raced through the wood and threw rocks at trees! Manic: You did? Matilda: Yep! Manic: (Whispering to Ivy) Somethings up. Matilda would never do that to my knowledge. Ivy: (whispering to Manic) Well... maybe this could be a good thing? At least she's finally exercising. Manic: (whispering to Ivy) Yeah... this will probably blow over in a day or two. Manic: Anyone else have something to say? (Laura snarls at Reuben, who flinches in response.) Elanor: (To Oliver and Garrett) My opinion is the law, so what you think doesn't stand to my point! Oliver: Whatever! Ugh, I wanna punch something. Garrett: Who cares? I just wanna be left ALONE (Grabs headphones and puts on edgy music in spite)! (Igor smacks Tori and giggles) Tori: Excuse me, buster? You take that back or I'll hit you hard that you will disappear from the Earth! Igor: I'd like to see you try, princess! Tori: You will PAY for that! Igor: I will not- agh! (Igor and Tori enter into a fistfight) (Ivy and Manic share worried glares at eachother.) Ivy: (Whispering to Manic) Ok, ok, I believe somethings up. Should we call the doctor? Manic: (whispering to Ivy) I... I suppose, if we can afford it. (Cut to: Miroir's house.) Miroir: Marinus, wanna play some Touhou with me? Marinus: Only a nerd would want to play an uncultured game like that! Miroir: But I thought you liked Touhou, Marinus. Marinus: Well, now I believe that they're just wastes of time! (Miroir walks out the room) Miroir: Somethings up, I better ask the doctor about this. (Marinus follows him.) Marinus: Ah, typical of you to assume that a pioneering man is ill when surely it is urban society that has made you ill and polluted your mind with frivolity. Miroir: Marinus, your behavior is highly unusual and concerning to me, and I'll be consulting a doctor shortly to find the best way to help you. Marinus: Whatever. I'm going outside. (Marinus takes his leave.) (cut to Pixel's house; the kids are seen fighting before Pixel and Shannon pick them up) Pixel: Cut it out, Irina, Kotori, Akiko! Akiko: Actually I prefer Momo now. Pixel: What!? I thought you hated that name! Akiko: Not anymore! Kotori: I'm proud, my twin sister. Shannon: (Whispering to Pixel) I got a bad feeling about this Natalia. I'm calling the doctor, and by me, I mean you. Pixel: (Whispering to Shannon) Alright, Shannon. I'm putting the kids to bed. (The two walk their separate ways, the kids with Pixel.) (Cut to Moon Snail's house. Moon Snail walks up to the closed door of Coco's room and knocks.) Moon Snail: Coco, are you alright? You haven't come out of your room since you got home. (Moon Snail gets no response, pauses, and opens the door to find in bed Coco, who recoils and snarls upon the intrusion.) Moon Snail: Oh dear. Bad day? (Coco turns his back to his father, intent on ignoring him into retreat. Moon Snail gives in, and leaving and closing the door.) (Later, Moon Snail is conversing with Flametail.) Moon Snail: I do hope Coco is alright. I'm worried about him. He's not acting like himself. Flametail: I'm worried, too. What should we do? Moon Snail: I guess first things first is to call the doctor, they might know whats going on. (Cut to TS's house. The family is having dinner together. Adelaide eats silently and graciously while her parents watch in confusion, but also do not speak.) (Adelaide finishes her meal, patting her lips with a napkin.) Adelaide: I have finished. May I be excused? (Susie and TS look even more perplexed.) Susie: What? Tornadospeed: I... yes? You're excused? Adelaide: I thank you. (Adelaide gathers her dining wares and takes them to the kitchen.) Susie: (to TS) Um, what the fuck was that? (TS can't say anything.) Susie: I don't like this at all. Tornadospeed: You don't? You usually want to see her more disciplined, though, and now she is. Susie: Well, this is an upset of the natural order! Look! She's voluntarily doing her chores! (Susie gestures towards the kitchen, where Adelaide is washing dishes.) Tornadospeed: Surely it's just a phase. You know how children are. Susie: I think we should call a doctor. And by me, I mean you. Tornadospeed: As you wish. (Cut to Alonzo's room, where he seems to be watching a comedy show.) Alonzo: I hate comedy, why am I watching this instead of pitying myself?! (After a few more moments and a gratuitous laugh track on the show, he turns off the television.) Alonzo: Alright, back to ruminating. (Alonzo draws the curtains, darkening the room, and opens a large thick book, a journal, and writes in it with a quill and ink "Laughter is just a distraction, a distraction from the turmoils imposed on us by our births, by our lives". Bob knocks and after a moment walks in.) Bob: Hey kid, I recorded an episode of America's Hilarious-iest Long-Form Vines on the living room TV! I also made chocolate chip cookies but the chocolate chips are arranged in Loss! You love that meme, right? Alonzo: Loss is a metaphor for how life can bring unexpected and horrible tragedies. Bob: ...So, that's a no? (Alonzo sighs and turns back to his journal) Bob: This isn't like him at all! Since when was he all emo and mopey?? And his sibs haven't been themselves lately either. (A song from My Chemical Romance can be heard from inside Alonzo's room) Bob: I need to call the doctor, and by me I mean...Shit wait lemme try that ag- (Cut to: Bowser and Jr and J.Severe's house; Bowser Severe is seen smiling at the dinner table while his fathers are confused.) J.Severe: You seem happy today, son. Bowser Severe: Yeah, I feel alright. J.Severe: Odd..... (Cut to Alex's house) Alex: Hi Isona, wanna play any Touhou game? Isona: No! Baldi's Basics is where its at! Alex: I thought you hated Baldi's Basics! Isona: Well, my brain was lying to me! Baldi is despaneato! Alex: Something's up, I better call the doctor, but I don't know what they'll do after the last time I brought Isona to the doctor after she got everyone else sick... (Cut to the BRAINZ household) Yurei: Why am I wearing this sheet on my head? (Yurei pulls it off dramatically.) MR Z BRAINZ: Yurei, time for your magic lessons....OH MY GOODNESS YOUR NOT WEARING YOUR SHEET! Yurei: That sheet was useless, and I hate magic! Mr Z BRAINZ: Oh god, I better tell the others. (MR Z BRAINZ runs out of the room) MR Z BRAINZ: Brainz, Bonez, Mog! Something is up with Yurei! Brainz: Whats up with him, MR Z BRAINZ? MR Z BRAINZ: He took off his bed sheet and refused to learn his magic! Bonez: Do you think its just a phase? Mog: No, something is horribly wrong with Yurei. MR Z BRAINZ, why don't you call the doctor to learn whats up? MR Z BRAINZ: Right (Cut to Zuli's house, where the three kids are playing Fortnite in the living room.) Sans: (mouth full of potato chips) Y'all fuckin suck at Fortnite. Dipper: Yeah yeah, Fortnite. Have I mentioned that furry people have no rights? Furry people are not protected under the c Ruby: Haha, you guys are so silly! We should play Fortnite more often! Zuli: Hey kids, want some pizza? Sans: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH (does the default Fortnite dance) Dipper: No, I just wanna be alone Ruby: Sure dad, I'm happy to be having pizza! Zuli: Alright kiddos (To himself) what's wrong with them. Maybe they are still unstable and I must get them to the doctor. (Cut to Sophie's house) Kea: I'm just saying, the decline of feudalism was the worst thing to ever happen to the Western world. Sophie: (chuckles nervously) What? Kea: Mom, the 12th century isn't a down fall like I use to say. Why didn't I follow my mom and dad's destiny? Sophie: But you have PTSD from the 12th century! Kea: Not anymore, Sophie. Time to practice the ways of the 12th century, alone, as I'm the greatest 12th century inspired person! (Kea leaves the room) Sophie: I better tell the doctor.... (Cut to Icy's house. Snowy and Frosty and having an argument.) Snowy: You stupid worm! Coconut tastes like garbage! It doesn't belong in any confection! Frosty: Wrong. Almond Joys, Mounds, macaroons, Samoas, all delicious. You clearly lost your taste buds in an accident or something! Snowy: You bitch! (furiously throws a chair in Frosty's direction.) (Icy barges in) Icy: Hey! Quit swearing! Snowy and Frosty: NO! (The kids start to throw stuff at eachother with hate and anger) Icy: Oh god, what happened to them? The doctor must know.... (Meanwhile, at the town's primary clinician's office...) (One of the phones starts ringing. A receptionist answers it. Another phone immediately starts to ring.) Ivy: I need to bring my children in to be assessed! Something is terribly wrong! Miroir: My son is acting totally different then he is! Help! Pixel: My three kids are acting strange! Do you know whats going on? Moon Snail: My son isn't acting like he does! Is he depressed? Am I ruining his childhood? Tornadospeed: Something is wrong with my daughter! Help, please, doctor! Ace: My son seems like a downer now! Do you have a clue about whats going on? Bowser and JR.: Something is wrong with my child! Alex: My daughter is acting odd! And no, she's not sick this time! MR Z BRAINZ: My son isn't his same self! Do you have a cure? Zuli: My three kids aren't themselves! You know whats wrong? Sophie: My son is saying he likes the 12th century now, despite him having PSTD when it ever gets mentioned! Icy: My twins, who love eachother as siblings, hate eachother and have been saying bad words! Help! Ivy, Miroir, Pixel, Moon Snail, Tornadospeed, Ace, Bowser and JR., Alex, MR Z BRAINZ, Zuli, Sophie and Icy: (All in sync) What happen to them!? (The receptionist calls a doctor in.) Doctor: Alright, hand me my diagostics manual. (The receptionist complies. The doctor flips through it and lands on a looseleaf paper stuffed in the back of the book, on it written "drastic personality shift? that's Flippy Floppy Syndrome, babe!") Doctor: I diagnose everyone with.... Flippy Floppy Syndrome! (Dramatic music plays.) Ivy, Miroir, Pixel, Moon Snail, Tornadospeed, Ace, Bowser and JR., Alex, MR Z BRAINZ, Zuli, Sophie and Icy: (All in sync) Flippy Floppy Syndrome!? Doctor: A disease that'll make the infected not turn grey in color scheme, but also act opposite of who they usually act. The only cure known is the Floppy Flippy Plant, but its risky to find. Since all your kids have been infected, you should go together. Oh, and make sure the kids are all in one place. Good luck! Also, all of you owe me sixteen hundred dollars. (The doctor hangs up.) (Insert very epic transition to later that evening, in Pixel's basement. Some of the parents stuggle to get their kids to stay there.) Oliver: God, you're all too close to me! Back off! Eleanor: You idiot, there's plenty of space here! You're too sensitive! (Oliver shoves Eleanor away.) Ruby: Hey, knock it off! I can't stand to see you guys fight! (Eleanor shoves Ruby.) Snowy: All of you are stupid as shit! (throws a shoe at someone) (Laura notices Reuben cowering in the corner, and promptly shoves him.) Reuben: Laura, why? Laura: You just looked so pathetic, I had to do it. Reuben: You're just a meanie! (Reuben punches Laura in the face.) Laura: You are gonna be sorry, buster! Frosty: You are the stupid one, you shit named Snowy! Kea: Get out of my space! I’m trying to practice my ways, ALONE. Alonzo: Who cares, we will all die alone! Dipper: All of you get OUT OF MY LIFE! (Kea, Alonzo and Dipper get into a fist fight) Marinus: I could be outside but I’m with an amount of pathetic people that can be considered human beings. Curse you, dad! Sans: You better leave me in peace or.... (Sans gets hit with another shoe.) Sans: God, what the hell? I'll smack whoever threw that! Garrett: I'd like to see you try, bub! (Sans lunges at Garrett, who runs away.) Bowser Severe: Oh dear, how did this get so out of hand? Surely being stuck here isn't so bad? Kotori: Say that to your face! (Kotori kicks Bowser Severe.) Matilda: Cut it OUT, Akihito! Kotori: Take THIS, then! (Kotori tried to punch Matilda, but she dodges and kicks Kotori in the face.) Isona: Haha, anyone else here play Baldi! (Oliver throws a punch at Isona.) Isona: Ow, that hurt! Yurei: No one cares about Baldi, Isona! (Isona punches Yurei) Adelaide: Lord, you're all pathetic animals! You deserve to rot here. Akiko: So do you! Adelaide: Come at me, Akiko. Akiko: My name is MOMO! (Akiko lunges at Adelaide and starts to punch her; Adelaide retaliates with a kick.) (Coco continues to sit in the corner facing the walls, ignoring everyone.) Irina: (Slaps Coco) Get up here, you weakling! Coco: Hey, I just wanna be alone! Ruby: Stop fighting guys! Irina: Then make us! (Irina and Ruby start to fight while Coco cowers before lunging in on a fight with Isona.) Isona: Cram it Skitty! (Igor and Tori are seen clawing eachother) Igor: I hate you, get out of my life! Tori: You make me so mad, I will eradicate you of the fact of the Earth! Reuben: This.... means.... WAR! The Kids (Minus Reuben): Yeah! (Several groups of kids start outright duking it out as an extended version of Would You Be Impressed by Streetlight Manifesto plays in the background.) Matilda: War? Ooh, war sounds fun! Who wants to get kicked first? Snowy: Hah! Kicked by you, you weakling? You couldn't even hurt a baby! Matilda: Oh yeah? I'll prove I can by kicking you! (Haha, I'm proud of myself for coming up with that one.) (Snowy lunges at Matilda, who swiftly dodges him and kicks him in the head.) Akiko: Call me Akiko one more time, I dare you, I triple dog dare you! Adelaide: Alrgiht, Akiko. Akiko: Call, me, MOMO! (Akiko punches Adelaide in the head, who in return trips her.) (Cut to Kotori wailing on Bowser Severe.) Bowser Severe: Hey, leave me alone! This isn't fun! Kotori: Nah, this is pretty fun. Bowser Severe: Won't someone help me? Irina: I'll help you. Bowser Severe: Oh, thank you! (Irina starts kicking Bowser Severe as well.) Bowser Severe: Oh nooo.... (Dipper lunges at Irina and starts to fight her.) Irina: Hey, let go, you half furry! Dipper: Excuse me?! Lemme feel you FURRIES HAVE NO RIGHTS! (Dipper kicks Irina in the face) (Yurei sneaks up behind Isona and attempts to strange him with his sheet. Isona struggles, and gets free.) Isona: Hey, what the hell? Why me? Yurei: I don't know. I just wanted to feel involved, so I chose someone at random to attack. (The two are silent for a moment. Isona gets hit with a shoe, thrown from another part of the room.) Isona: Hey who threw that!? (It is seen that Frosty threw the shoe.) Isona: Damn you! Frosty: Damn! I meant for that to hit Snowy. There's too many people here! (Marinus appears behind her.) Marinus: I agree. Why don't you just scram, get out of my way before I have to get ugly? Frosty: You're already ugly, you weirdo! Taste this shoe! (Frosty reaches down and notices that she already threw both of her shoes.) Frosty: Ah... (Marinus takes out a homesteading almanac he smuggled in and smacks her with it. He goes for it again, but the book slips out of his hands and hits Garrett in the head. Garrett goes completely ham, and tackles Marinus to the ground. Frosty gets away, but Sans tackles her.) Frosty: Hey, You oaf! Mind getting up? Sans: (Eating chips) No! Frosty: Fuck. (Alonzo gets up off the floor.) Alonzo: Violence is the natural state of man. (He tackles Sans and takes his chips.) Sans: My chips! I need those! Alonzo: History is written by the victors! (Shoves chips in his mouth) Sans: You, you monster! (Alonzo laughs evilly before Kea tackles him.) Kea: Long live Byzantium! Alonzo: Bah, go eat some manure, serf! (Irina gets up off the ground and runs over to beat Dipper's ass.) Irina: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! (Irina kicks Dipper's ass into orbit.) Category:RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children